Requiem
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-13-Everyone Mary Funeral.jpg |imagecaption="Kreizler removes himself from the investigation to mourn; the rest of the team presses onward to find the killer’s whereabouts."[https://thealienist.com/map/requiem ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 9 |airDate= March 19, 2018 |writer= Hossein Amini (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= Jamie Payne |previousEpisode=''Psychopathia Sexualis'' |nextEpisode= Castle in the Sky }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the ninth episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, March 19, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) mourns the loss of a friend. Sara (Dakota Fanning) pushes the team to forge ahead. Moore (Luke Evans) warns his friend the killer will strike again. Cyrus (Robert Ray Wisdom) seeks revenge. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer (archive footage) Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Bill Heck as Beecham * Jackson Gann as Joseph * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes Co-Starring * Ágnes Bánfalvy as Elderly Woman * Dominic Boyle as Maxie * Art Burnett as Thomas Connor * Henry Helm as Lola * David Langham as Skinny Harper * Lily Lesser as Ellie Leshka * Ben Manning as Barman * Zsolt Páll as Bathhouse Cop * Nicola Stephenson as Maebh Connor * Ronan Vibert as Charles Murray * Flip Webster as Old Landlady Quotes :Sara Howard: "We have a suspect. All we have to do is find him." :Connor: "Still trying to be a detective, are you, Miss Howard?" Sara Howard: "Get out of my way." :Sara Howard: "The feast of St. Barnabas is only eight days away and we know he won't stop killing!" :Sara Howard: "We're maybe too late..." Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-09-01-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-09-02-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-09-03-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-09-04-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-09-05-Connor.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-01-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-02-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-03-Stevie Taggert.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-04-Cyrus-Montrose-and-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-05-Marcus and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-06-Howard and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-07-Lucius and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-08-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-09-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-10-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-11-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-12-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-13-Everyone Mary Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-14-Sara and John Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-15-Laszlo Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-16-Kreizler Roosevelt Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-17-Kreizler Moore Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-18-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-19-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-20-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-21-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-22-Lucius Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-23-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-24-John Moore at funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-25-Sara Howard Laszlo Kreizler funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-26-Cyrus and Stevie Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-27-Moore Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-28-Kreizler Mirror.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-29-Kreizler and Moore Grave.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x09-01-Mary Funeral.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-02-Mary Funeral-John-Cyrus-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-03-John Moore at Funeral.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-04-Coffin.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-05-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-06-Cyrus and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-07-Isaacsons and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-08-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-09-Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-10-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-11-Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-12-Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-13-New York Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-14-O'Rourkers Bar.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-15-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-16-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-17-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-18-Roosevelt vs Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-19-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-20-Sara Howard House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-21-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-22-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-23-Children Playing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-24-Sara John New York Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-25-808 Broadway Bar.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-26-Sara Isaacsons.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-27-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-28-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-29-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-30-Sara Chalkboard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-31-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-32-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-33-Calendar.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-34-Headquarters Group.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-35-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-36-Charles Murray.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-37-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-38-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-39-Lucius Sara John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-40-John Documents.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-41-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-42-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-43-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-44-Children.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-45-Curtain.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-46-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-47-Register.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-48-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-49-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-50-Hide and Seek.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-51-Beecham.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-52-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-53-Beecham Signature.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-54-Under Arrest.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-55-Coming Out the Closet.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-56-Group and Murray.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-57-Isaacson Documents.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-58-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-59-Census Documents.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-60-Charles Murray.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-61-John and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-62-Kreizler House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-63-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-64-Sad Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-65-Vitascope Ticket.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-66-Sara and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-67-Isaacson Investigating.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-68-Isaacsons.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-69-Sara and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-70-Old Landlady.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-71-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-72-Lucius and Marcus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-73-Cat Corpses.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-74-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-75-808 Broadway.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-76-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-77-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-78-Sara and Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-79-Miss Howard.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-80-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-81-Beecham Watertank.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-82-Night Street.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-83-Joseph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-84-Moore and Boys.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-85-Moore and Joseph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-86-Joseph and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-87-Joseph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-88-Joseph and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-89-Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-90-Joseph and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-91-Maxie and Boy.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-92-Street Boys.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-93-Beecham Roof.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-94-Connor and Wife.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-95-Kreizler House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-96-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-97-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-98-Cyrus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-99-Knife.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-100-Cyrus Connor Thomas.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-101-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-102-Vision Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-103-Vision Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-104-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-105-Vision Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-106-Vision Mary Kissing Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-107-Laszlo Screaming.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-108-School Teacher.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-109-Isaacson Brothers.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-110-Ellie Leshka.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-111-Newspaper.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-112-Street Market.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-113-Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-114-Moore and Street Children.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-115-Beecham.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-116-Beecham Portrait.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-117-Calendar.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-118-Night Street Boys and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-119-Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-120-Sad Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-121-Kreizler Family Photograph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-122-Kreizler wine.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-123-Kreizler stabbing himself.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-124-808 Broadway Bar and Inn.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-125-Caldendar 11 June.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-126-Moore and Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-127-Marcus and Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-128-Sara and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-129-John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-130-Sara and Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-131-Lucius John Marcus Italian Neighborhood.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-132-John Marcus Sara Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-133-Man.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-134-Filthy Street.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-135-Bartender.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-136-Marcus and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-137-Beecham House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-138-Joseph and Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-139-Joseph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-140-Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-141-Joseph Underwater.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-142-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-143-Group Breaking in.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-144-Marcus and Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-145-Candlelight.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-146-Bath House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-147-Joseph and Maxie Bath House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-148-Beecham Map.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-149-Sara and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-150-Joseph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-151-Moore and Howard.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-152-Stove.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-153-Maxie Bath House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-154-Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-155-Maxie Closeup.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-156-Photographies.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-157-Photographies 02.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-158-Sara and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-159-Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-160-Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-161-Beecham.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-162-Marcus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-163-Sara Heart-shaped Box.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-164-Heart.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-165-Lucius and Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-166-Marcus and Jar.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-167-Moore and Eyeballs Jar.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-168-Lucius and Eyeballs Jar.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-169-Marcus and Eyeballs Jar.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-170-Sara and Eyeballs Jar.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-171-Joseph Bath House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-172-Beecham and Maxie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-173-Joseph Running.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-174-Maxie Corpse.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-175-Beecham and Maxie Corpse.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-176-Kidnapped Joseph.jpg Videos The Alienist Requiem - Season 1, Ep. 9 PROMO TNT The Alienist Requiem - Season 1, Ep. 9 SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist Confrontation - Season 1, Ep. 9 CLIP TNT The Alienist Requiem - Season 1, Ep. 9 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to Mary Palmer's funeral. A Requiem is a liturgical rite of the Catholic Church performed and celebrated in memory of the deceased. * The episode covers from Chapter Thirty-Six to Chapter Forty-One of Part III of Caleb Carr's novel, with several changes and additional original scenes. * At Mary Palmer's funeral, John Moore read the song by Christina Rossetti entitled "When I am Dead My Dearest," published in 1862. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)